


他不能死3

by Xixiliu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixiliu/pseuds/Xixiliu
Summary: 第一次用好紧张什么都不会用啊……





	他不能死3

温驯的黑发贴着耳畔，纤长眼睫扫过湿润空气，晶莹水珠顺着线条优美的脖颈下滑，修长肢体在红的刺眼的纱幔中若隐若见。

暴乱怠惰的倚靠在躺椅上,目光懒洋洋扫视过笼子里被铁链禁锢的青年。

埃迪面上倒是没什么愤怒的情绪，反而眼底浮现的阴沉森冷直直对上自己哥哥疲惫不堪的眸子。

卡尔顿很快将视线锁定在地板上，他不想去看被宠坏的弟弟有多愤怒，从黑暗深渊里伸出的魔爪勒住自己心脏，呼吸之间都是疼痛。

他抬脚从浴室里出来，仿佛献祭给诸神的羊羔，身姿美好的让人忍不住去侵犯。

暴乱玩味的眼神肆意打量他衣不遮体的模样，卡尔顿淡笑对上共生体充满侵犯欲的目光，语气一如既往的轻柔。

“您满意了?”  
男人指尖抖了一下，他眯眸不悦，看着对方突然想起那个晚上。

他要求在埃迪面前操卡尔顿，意料不到的是小科学家居然答应了，一脸屈辱的换上为妓女准备的红衣。

那就服侍我。

暴乱这么和卡尔顿说。  
当时在旁边的青年倏然迸发出滔天杀意，快到比风都快的速度朝自己攻击过来。

身为领袖的暴乱轻而易举压制住了青年，随意找了段锁链就将那人的弟弟绑在铁笼子里。

当然，枪械是没收了。  
暴乱还记得卡尔顿眼中最后一一丝希望泯灭时。

他轻佻勾起青年下颌，薄唇凑到对方耳廓如情人间最温柔的低语。

他说。  
(我要在你弟弟面前，狠狠的干你到不能自理。)

那时卡尔顿是什么反应来着,他从喉头压抑的闷哼，紧紧闭起的眸子掩盖了所有崩溃的情绪。

“噔！！！！”  
一声巨响让暴乱从思绪里清醒过来，他看到埃迪狠狠一脚踹向铁笼， 眸子睁的让人惊惧的大，瞳孔却小如针尖，乍一看很是赫人。

暴乱却勾起嘴角，朝卡尔顿扬扬下颚。  
青年自然看到了弟弟的举动，可他只是轻颤须臾便走向暴乱，看都没看青年。

撕心裂肺的疼，深入骨髓的恐惧。  
卡尔顿怕这个他。  
他是真的害怕这个狡猾将他玩弄于手掌中的外星君主，他不是作为一个人，而是一件玩物被对方肆意折辱。

绝望到万丈深渊。  
他眼睁睁看着对方将自己别进怀里,扣住肩胛的手掌烫的让他想逃，可卡尔顿还是稳下心，乖乖坐在人膝上。

“嗤，今天这么听话?”  
他听闻对方轻佻恶劣的言语，却扬起一-抹轻笑，抬眸对视

“和您作对有什么好处吗?”  
美的不可方物。  
暴乱默默的想，他紧紧手臂将人圈在自己怀里，动作带着连自己都不知道的占有

“哥!!!!”  
青年突然大吼一声，双目怒红死死盯着卡尔顿白皙清瘦的背脊。

兄长眸低震颤成世界上最柔软的颜色，看的暴乱-阵阵心寂。

他从未见过如此温柔的眼神，好像包容一切，世间万物在他眼里不过柔和轻云飘过。

可惜，不是对着他。  
卡尔顿回身朝青年扯扯嘴角，声音沙哑却柔的如水，眼波流转一片温和。

他说。  
“埃迪，别怕。”  
好像小时候无数次对他说的话，青年眼泪一下子就下来了，滴到地板上殷出凄凉的湿润。

暴乱不知道心底的暴怒是如何盖住理智，他只知道，当卡尔顿朝青年展现出发自心底柔和的笑容时，他听见脑子里什么断掉的声音。

嫉妒将这个强势的君主吞没，愤怒让他毫不留情的撕扯。

接下来，是一场凌虐的性爱。  
暴乱把青年按在地上，不顾对方痛苦闷哼，没有前戏，没有扩张，没有润滑，直直的将那小如指尖的穴口捅破。

顿时血流如注。  
青年无力而苍白的指尖抠挖着地面试图缓解疼痛，室内回荡着魔种绝望惨烈的叫

疼……  
-快住手.

卡尔顿腿根痉挛着想要合拢，却被身上男人拉的更开，粗大的阳物也丝毫不留情的钉入那处洞口。

穴口的褶皱被撑到极限，撕裂的灼烧痛感从身下不停传来，男人挺动腰肢带出大片

卡尔顿唔咽着，一时间疼的浑身巨颤，没有丝毫快感，惨叫声不时响起，却激起暴乱发自心底的施虐欲。

青年被大力抽插着，身体随着男人的频率晃动，修长细瘦的腕子被禁锢在头顶，苍白大腿无力垂在身侧，直到被另-一个男人颇有侮辱性的拉起扛到自己肩上。

疼痛感愈发强烈，男人是故意往最深处顶弄，冲到最脆弱的地方毫无章法的操弄。

卡尔顿被顶的呼吸几乎都停住，他连喘息的余力都是奢侈的，脑子里只有一个字。

疼。  
疼的让他想逃。  
所以，即使到了这种时候，卡尔顿依旧在挣扎，微不足道的反抗让暴乱更是恼怒，他冷着脸抓起人身躯让他坐在自己性器上，搂着卡尔顿的腰就往下按。

整根没入。

.“……. ! !”  
卡尔顿扶着自己君主的肩膀，脊背好似残破的蝴蝶振翅不停的战栗，他眼眶里终于被疼痛激起泪水，一道 道滑过苍白脆弱的脸庞。

暴乱噙着暴戾的笑，抓住人手臂反扣到后，往最脆弱的地方侵犯，他挣扎扭动身体想逃开，却被男人进入的更深。

笼子里的青年眼里已经没有神采。  
这完全是一场发泄，商场上傲气凛然的精英总裁，此刻，却被人压在身下肆意妄为的折辱，毫无尊严的被操弄，就想娼妓一样摇摆腰肢迎接一次次绝望的侵入。

够了...太过分了.........  
卡尔顿只觉得身下被迫承欢的地方开始麻木，四肢百骸冰凉，他哀求着对方轻一点，男人却恶意的加快速度冲撞着里面被撕裂的肠壁。

这是一场毫无怜惜的强奸。  
暴乱又将人按在床上，抬起卡尔顿虚软的脚踝再次进入。

“等我什么时候玩腻了，自然会放过你”

卡尔顿听见耳侧宛如恶魔的低语，他惊恐的睁大眸子，颤抖的薄唇出声。

“不……”

声线抖的不成样子，破碎的呻吟挤出唇  
最后的最后，青年侧着头躺在床上，空洞无神的眸子让他看起来像是一个被凌虐的性奴，无声又极具美感。

暴乱真正意义上将他干到不能自理，没有愉悦只有无尽折磨的性爱。

埃迪垂着脑袋双手抱膝，好像一一个蜷缩的小动物坐在笼子里，看起来像是失去意识的样子。

暴乱揪起卡尔顿的发丝，在他耳侧冷冷开口。

“怎么?被玩坏了?”

卡尔顿眼睛都没眨一下，无视了男人戏谑言  
暴乱哞低逐渐有极其暗黑的暴戾凝聚，他永远知道怎么整治卡尔顿，他暧昧的在青年脖颈轻吻，喃喃细语。

“给你10秒， 打开笼子...不然我就杀了他。”  
卡尔顿立刻恢复清明的眼神，崩溃一般抓住暴乱手臂，疯狂摇头。

难得他还这么有力气。  
“10。 ，  
卡尔顿连滚带爬的摔下床，可事实上他连钥匙都没有。

狼狈的总裁想努力站起来，可身后的疼痛却让他极其狼狈的摔倒。

他意识到自己站不起来时，眸低爬上丝丝绝望，手指无助的朝铁笼里的青年伸过

可其实他们中间还有一段很长的距离， 暴乱懒散的勾着笑看地上的娼妓。

暴乱每吐出一个数字卡尔顿心尖都狠狠抖下，他开始手脚并用的朝前爬。

他喘息着，仿佛用上一生的力气移动。  
他的手脚被磨出血，混合混合着青紫痕迹只想让暴乱再来一发。

男人站起来悠闲在卡尔顿身后踱步，目光落在宿主染血的膝盖上,他还在努力往前够。

暴乱拉长音调，语气中不自觉带上报复性的笑意，地上的卡尔顿目光凄凉悲哀，却始终带着最后一点温柔看向青年。

暴乱踩住那人衣角，卡尔顿没办法移动半分，领袖俯下身，手臂撑在魔种耳侧。

“游戏结束。  
卡尔顿脑袋埋在手臂里，脊背颤动着，暴乱看不清他的表情。

可他在哭，压抑的，绝望的低泣。  
“为什么……”

他慢慢抬起头，回首望向男人。  
“不要让我恨你。”

于是怂逼暴乱就把埃迪给放了。


End file.
